Plan défectueux
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- saison 5. Diana Fowley rend visite à Mulder, et ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme elle l’aurait souhaité.


Plan… défectueux.

&

Sommaire : Post- saison 5. Diana Fowley rend visite à Mulder, et ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

&&&&&

Elle arriva près du bureau de Fox Mulder, un bureau qui avait été le sien il y a bien longtemps, et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il était là, assis à son bureau, derrière son ordinateur, à taper ce qui devant être un énième rapport en retard.

S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, elle sourit devant cette scène qui avait un étrange gout de déjà-vu.

-Bonsoir Fox.

Il sursauta légèrement. Il était plongé dans son petit monde, c'était à prévoir.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, interrogatif.

-Bonsoir Diana. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Une curieuse lueur prédatrice passa dans son regard.

-Il se pourrait que oui.

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le bureau, maitrisant parfaitement sa démarche chaloupée.

-Je suis passée voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien, comme tu peux le constater.

Oui, bien sur. Mais elle avait une petite idée de comment le faire aller *beaucoup mieux*.

Elle se positionna sur le dessus de son bureau, à sa droite.

-Alors, tout se passe bien dans tes affaires en cours ?

Elle désigna l'ordinateur, et il mit un temps à répondre.

-Oui. Scully et moi arrivons enfin au bout d'une affaire particulièrement compliquée.

*Scully.* Aie. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Je vois. Tu dois être extrêmement content alors d'avoir fini avec cette enquête.

-Ouais, tu sais les enquêtes, ça va ça vient, il reste quand même toujours les rapports à taper.

Il fit une moue boudeuse qu'elle trouva irrésistible. Dans un élan elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, espérant déclencher une réaction plus que positive.

Après seulement quelques secondes, il se recula, interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que…..

-J'ai envie de t'aider à te détendre.

Elle réattaqua, sauf que cette fois-ci il fut plus prompt à réagir.

-Diana, Diana. Diana ! Stop !

-Pourquoi ? Il eut une époque où c'était tout le contraire que tu voulais.

-Ouais et bien cette époque est révolue.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas aussi conciliant qu'elle le voulait.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'as personne.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était évident. Il concéda que d'une certaine façon ça l'était.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois me jeter dans tes bras.

Ces paroles la firent tiquer.

-Ou bien, tu vois quelqu'un ….?

Silence.

-C'est le cas ?

-Non, et quand bien même ça ne te regarderait pas.

Touché. Mais pas encore coulé.

Elle demanda, intéressée.

-Tu passe ton temps sur tes enquêtes Fox, avec ta petite partenaire, dis-moi quand as-tu le temps de faire des rencontres ?

Puis elle eut un déclic.

-Tu ne serais pas en train d'aller contre le règlement du Bureau dis-moi Fox ?

-Non.

Décidément cette entrevue ne se passait _vraiment_ pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle partit dans un rire sans joie.

-Tu la saute c'est ça ?!

-Arrêtes Diana ! Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux.

-Oh. J'ai donc visé juste.

Elle arborait un air suffisant qui le fit sortir de ses gonds.

Il se leva, pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

-Tu n'as rien visé du tout. Maintenant je veux que tu partes Diana.

-Tu sais Fox, à l'époque où c'est avec moi que tu t'amusais, tu étais beaucoup moins susceptible. Tu devrais t'en rappeler !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-C'est ça ! Tu te replonges dans tes souvenirs et tu me fous la paix !

Il voulu prendre sa veste mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Ecoute Diana, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais ce n'est pas ici que tu le trouveras.

-Dommage. J'étais juste venue pour raviver de vieux souvenirs.

-Tu sais parfois les souvenirs ne sont pas destinés à être ravivés.

Elle haussa les épaules. La bataille était peut-être perdue mais elle n'avait pas encore déclaré la guerre.

-Si tu le dis. Quand tu en auras marre de jouer au Docteur avec Scully, tu me feras signe. Tu sais où me trouver !

Sans un regard pour lui, elle quitta le bureau.

Elle grimaça.

Cancer Man n'allait pas être satisfait, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle obtiendrait de Mulder ce qu'elle voulait, et elle n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot.

&&&&&


End file.
